


Summer Loving

by WinterYukina



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: How do tags work idk, Losers club - Freeform, M/M, its been a while since I posted, slightly older losers club, teen losers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterYukina/pseuds/WinterYukina
Summary: Obviously I don't own any of the characters, but I own this storyline :). Hope you like it.[small teaser?]"Hey rich you've been distant this summer.." Eddie said worried."D-did you f-finally get a gu-girlfriend?" Bill joked."Something like that..." everyone took a double take."Y-you're joking right..?" Bev said stunned. But Richie didn't reply, instead a cloud of smoke escaped his lips.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier mentioned, Richie Tozier/Male reader, Richie Tozier/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Summer Loving

Richie hummed sitting on the roof of his beat up Bentely continental, the black paint chipping under the sun. his shaggy black hair flushed against the hood. He hummed whatever was on the mixtape Eddie had made him a while back. Eddie always knew richie's favorite songs. 

Footsteps could be heard, not loud but still a bit audible on the dirt path heading towards the large feild. Puffs of smoke swarmed around richie as he ignored the person behind his, their eyes burning into the back of his head.

"I know you're there, you're not good at hiding." the other boy scoffed, crossing his arms and pursing his lips.

"I wasn't hiding smartass.." Richie sat up, turning his head to face this mystery person. Inhaling and exhaling smoke in the process.

"Hm, what do they call you around here doll face?" the boy flushed pink, turning his head quickly.

"They don't call me anything but my name! It's (Y/N), not d-doll face.." Richie chuckled, hopping off his car, taking a few strides towards (Y/N), blowing smoke out of the corner of his mouth, so the boy wouldn't be forced to inhale it so up close.

"The names Richie, Richie Toizer." the ravenette said, throwing the cigarette as his feet and stomping it out.

"You're staying in the motel down the road right? Where are you coming from?" (Y/N) asked, breaking eye contact with other.

"Derry, why do you live around here?" the boy nodded pointing to a farmhouse in the distance.

"I usually come up here to pick flowers" Richie hummed watching the boy walk off into the tall grass, the overalls a bit bigger than he was, the strap kept falling off his shoulder.

"How old are you?" Richie asked, leaning against his car, totally not checking the boy out from behind.

"Just turned 17 a month ago, and you?" (Y/N) shot back, clutching a couple of dandelions between his fingers, puckering his lips to blow the petals off the stem.

"17, I'll be 18 in a couple of the months." (Y/N) nodded, grabbing more dandelions, waving Richie over. Richie obliged, his height towering over the boy.

"Here." Richie raises his eyebrow.

"What's this for?" 

"I dunno. You seem cool." (Y/N) said, handing Richie a couple of dandelions, walking off to pick more flowers. Richie inspected them.. this was a joke right..? No one hands a person they just met flowers..

(Y/N) hummed, twisting and linking the flowers together. All different colors shapes and sizes. He placed the flower crown on his head, working on the second one.

Richie walked deeper into the field, crouching next to the boy, looking over his shoulder. (Y/N) didn't notice, the concentration evident in his eyes. His tongue poked out as he finished the second flower crown. Looking up to meet deep brown eyes.

(Y/N) smiled, trying to count the freckles that were splattered across richies nose.

"Sit down stupid, I don't bite." (Y/N) giggled, watching the thin teen do just that.

"What if I want you to~" Richie teased a grin stretching across his lips.

"Are you always this flirty with people you just met?" Richie chuckled, shaking his head, and crossing his legs. With his elbow resting on his thigh and his cheek perched on his palm.

"Why are you making two?" (Y/N) looked up, and held the crown in his hand, twisting around in his fingers.

"Here" he said, placing the crown on Richie's head.

"This is kinda gay man.." (Y/N)'s eyes widened, quickly averting his gaze.

"Sorry, you don't have to wear it if you don't want to." 

"Nah I'll wear it, I never said gay was a bad thing." Richie said running a hand through his hair.

"Oh.."


End file.
